


God Family AU (they get family and it is like a whole pantheon)

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also they need therapy, Anyways, But I wrote it in a haze., But he gets alive again, I also need copious amounts of sleep., I mean, I think it is good, Maybe - Freeform, Other, besides Wilbur, enjoy, i will fix the tags later, it is late, made this up as I went, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy was born from a super Nova and after the whole mess of the Dream SMP, he goes back to space and gets an actual family plus karmic justice catches up with the SMP. I can't even remember what I wrote, I just wrote it.
Relationships: Familial
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Kudos: 7





	God Family AU (they get family and it is like a whole pantheon)

Tommy wore a mask. Not like Dream or Sam or even RanBoo, who had literal masks. No, he wore one without it physically showing. He was loud to keep people from looking too closely at him or the things he really said as he yelled. He liked the music discs because they helped him focus on something other than keeping up his facade, it let him relax a bit and have a reason to be quiet. He wore the same clothes yet no one questioned why he didn’t have any more clothes, or why his shoes are falling apart and he goes around barefoot half the time. They don’t notice because he won’t let them.

The thing Tommy hates the most in life is Pity. He wants to be treated like a person, not a sheet of glass you have to act carefully. He hated it when people tried to fix his problems when all he wanted was for someone the listen, meaning he had to shout so that maybe they would. They never noticed that he only used cobble because he didn’t like axes, and would flinch when around them. They didn’t realize just how bad Tommy was.

When Tubbo decided to exile him, he kept up his facade. He pretended to feel angry and sad, but he didn’t let them see him cry. They didn’t realize he didn’t fight back. He never did. They never even knew about Pogtopia. They have no clue about how much he suffered seeing his brother, the only person to have ever cared about him go insane. They never questioned it. They didn’t even question if he had a family. To be clear, he didn’t. Wilbur was the closest thing he had but he was dead now. He followed Tommy, a reminder of all he had lost.

Dream dropped him off in a random area, far away from everything else. He places a tracker under his skin and left him there all alone. Ghostbur left too. Alone. He let his mask fall. He cried and let out everything he had bottles up, the trauma, the pain, the emotions he had neatly packed away because no one could know. He screamed to the heavens, crying to Clara, His actual mother. Tommy wasn’t human, never was. He was born after a supernova, where Clara, Goddess of the Heavens found him. She cares for him, helps him grow. But he wasn’t immortal like her. He was born as a star died, and his life would be short. 

She sent him to a family, one who should have loved him, but where she could not help him, he wasn’t in her domain anymore. He knew she wished to have him back. Phil should have taken care of him and loved him. He left him alone. He didn’t sleep much anymore, only finding comfort in the stars, his kin. They sang to him, and kept him sane, While Clara did all she could to help her little starlight. She herself could not help him, he was on earth, but her sister could.

Clara’s sister, Maggie, was the goddess of the earth, but with all the war, had been having a hard time just keeping the earth together. Maggie yearned to help but was stretched to thin to do much, though she sent him animals for company. Every time things got blown up, Maggie weakened, not forever but until she could heal. Clara hated what they did to her sister and her little starlight, but was unable to do anything. It frustrated her to no end.

Then, Tommy broke. He couldn’t take being on the earth anymore, he didn’t want to add to Maggie’s stress, his aunt in a way, and he wanted to be safe again. So he did. Tommy grabbed all the blocks he could and built to the limit, where the domain of the heavens began and the earth’s domain ended, softly blending together. And, Finally, he was home. Clara got her Child back, and Earth focused on getting revenge for her nephew, and what they did to her. Vines began to crawl over the landscape, and an Egg grew. Bad, the nicest person, and a follower of Maggie, was the first to help. Ghostbur, a follower of Clara, came back to life to help as well. You don’t hurt his family.

They would learn to never mess with the family of the universe. A true family. Clara had 2 Children, Tommy and Wilbur, who she adopted as her own. Her sister Maggie had 3 children, Bad, RanBoo, and Tubbo. Their brothers, Jason and Walker, God’s of the End and the nether respectively, made sure to keep their sister safe, pigglins weren’t always that angry you know, Plus their little brother, RanBoo, would never be hurt by them. You don’t mess with them and you certainly don’t mess with their cousin, Dream XD. He was odd but he was the God of mischief so what else do you expect. 

But, rest assured, he would make sure the others would suffer. They may be his cousins but they are family and a little pranking never hurt anyone, well it shouldn’t but he made sure it did. Revenge is oh so sweet, especially with meme’s playing in the back round. Oh, and Puffy, Sam, and Hannah got adopted by Dream XD, he was a softie, what can I say? Oh, and the Supposed blood god, their FATHER, was not pleased. Their MOTHER, the goddess of Childhood and comfort was livid and definitely beat some people up, you took away her domain, don’t expect her to sit idle.

After the “chat” with the mortals was settled, they all sat down at a campfire, that may or may not have been the ruins of a certain SMP and had marshmallows. It was a lovely night, wouldn’t you say?

**Author's Note:**

> They get a family and revenge. I just want them to have a family gosh dang it.


End file.
